


Make Me Feel Alive

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 四战前夕的最后狂欢。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Make Me Feel Alive

带土回到山岳墓场的时候，卡卡西正坐在最大的那具骨架的顶端，抬头望着天。察觉到带土的出现，他垂眼看过来，夕阳的余晖恰好照在被划了一道的木叶护额上，炫目的光斑从带土眼前一晃而过。

下一秒银发叛忍已经从高处跳了下来，红云黑袍在急速下坠的风中猎猎招展。他以猫一样的优雅轻盈落在地上，直起身来时问：“兜呢？”

“联军已经知道这里，他转移到别处去了。我们约定明天日出前碰面。”带土说，“去做最后的准备吧。”

他走向山洞的入口，卡卡西无声地跟在后面。阳光被抛在身后，绝从黑暗中升起，白色的半边轻快地开口：“你回来了，带土。”

“佐助的情况怎么样？”

“还在适应永恒万花筒写轮眼的瞳力。”

“监视好他。”

绝离开了。带土和卡卡西继续向深处前进，来到尽头的大厅。外道魔像盘膝坐在已经完全绽放的花苞上，花茎深入水下滋养着十万白绝。旁边的墙壁上开辟出了一个小房间，这里就是他们两个日常休息的地方。

带土率先走进去，卸下背后的团扇靠在墙边。他又摘下面具，这才意识到卡卡西正一动不动地站在门口，便回过头去：“怎么了？”

“带土。”

“嗯？”

“我们做吧。”

……

_他们在那个下着血雨的夜晚重逢。带土把死去的琳留在了原地，却把活着的卡卡西带回了他与斑居住的地下洞穴。_

_查克拉被封印，木遁捆住了他的双手双脚，左眼的神经一跳一跳地疼得厉害。卡卡西蜷缩在地洞里唯一的床上，床前站着带土，背对他张开双臂。带土的对面是手持镰刀的斑，越过带土的肩头，向他投来居高临下的冰冷目光。_

_“你说过，写轮眼只有两只在一起才能发挥真正的威力。”他听见带土说，“卡卡西会成为我最有力的帮手。”_

_“他不会帮你的。”_

_“我会说服他。”_

_“如果你始终无法将他驯服，这段因果，我会替你斩断。”斑最终说，转身走开了。_

_带土把卡卡西软禁在地洞里。他使卡卡西的手脚重获自由，却拒绝解开查克拉的封印。他白天跟着斑学习宇智波的禁术和阴阳遁术，晚上则不厌其烦地向卡卡西灌输月之眼计划，劝说他和木叶一刀两断，加入自己这边。_

_这个世界是错误的。正因为是这样的世界，旗木朔茂才会被逼死，水门班才会被早早地送上战场，宇智波带土才会被压在大石下面，野原琳才会为了村子选择自杀，而旗木卡卡西才会不得不面对这一系列的惨剧。_

_只有抛弃掉残酷的现实，前往无限梦境之中，才能获得真正的幸福。_

_卡卡西感到绝望。他无法反抗，无法逃离，无法劝说在斑的影响下、因琳的死而执念深重的带土改变主意。他什么都做不了。_

_更令他绝望的是，他发现自己渐渐开始因带土所描述的理想世界而产生动摇。_

……

带土赤着上身坐在床头，脱下的紫色长袍胡乱搭在一旁的椅子上。卡卡西跪在床上，膝盖插入他的双腿之间，一只手撑着带土脑后的墙壁，前倾身体与他接吻。火云袍大敞着，带土把手探进紧身衣的下面，顺着腹肌的线条一路向上摸索。

即使一直戴着手套，白绝体也永远是微凉的。卡卡西抖了一下，没有躲开。

指腹抚摩着光滑紧实的肌肤，触碰到一处凹凸不平的地方。带土曲起手指，以指甲的边沿向那里用力戳刺下去。卡卡西轻轻嘶了一声，带土中断接吻，安抚地亲亲他的嘴角。

指尖上渐渐带了些温热黏稠的触感。带土把手抽出来，凑到卡卡西的嘴边，轻点他的下唇。卡卡西含住那根手指，舔弄着上面自己的血，吮吸得啧啧有声。

“把衣服脱了。”带土说。

吐出带土的手指，卡卡西直起上身，膝行后退几步。火云袍落下堆在地上，他用双手抓住紧身衣的下摆向上掀过头顶，左边肋下残留着齿印鲜明的咬痕，刚才被指甲重新划开，还在渗着血。然后是下身，长裤和内裤被一齐脱下，右边大腿根里侧有一处红黑相间的纹身落在苍白的皮肤上，随着他的动作若隐若现。

在带土的腰后也有一个完全相同的刺青。那是神威的图案，完成后又用刀子横向划了一道，是两个人互相为彼此纹上的。他们背弃了自己的村子和家族，这就是叛徒的证明。

卡卡西把裤子踢到床尾，一抬头看见带土正盯着他。那个宇智波已经把阴茎从裤子里掏了出来，一边审视着他的所有物，一边以手指环住那杆凶器，时快时慢地上下撸动。卡卡西也盯着带土；他用一只手从小腹起，沿着带土刚才的路线向上爱抚自己的身体，经过那处咬痕来到胸前，将乳头夹在两根手指之间揉捻。另一只手则同样握住自己的性器套弄，并刻意和带土保持着同一个节拍。并且从始至终，都没有断开两人目光的连接。

带土舔了舔嘴唇，眼中浮现出情欲的光彩。

……

_斑死后不久，带土开始行动。他设法打听到了玖辛奈分娩的日子，决定趁机将九尾夺取过来。_

_“在无限月读的世界里会有真正的水门老师和玖辛奈。”他说。_

_“现在在木叶的就是真正的他们。”卡卡西努力着，再一次进行徒劳的恳求，“带土，收手吧，一切都还来得及！这一步走下去，你就真的无法再回头了！”_

_“光靠漂亮话是拦不住我的。”带土无动于衷，“我已经不再封印你的查克拉，想阻止我，你得寻找别的途径。”_

_“……你这是在逼我。”_

_“我是在让你习惯。如果你不尽早做出选择，决定你究竟要站在哪一边，以后还会面对更多相似的局面。为了实现月之眼，很少有什么将是我做不出来的。”_

_“那你不如先杀了我！”_

_两只鲜红的写轮眼凝视着彼此。带土的面容仍旧冷酷，目光却奇异地柔和下来。_

_“这正是少数我做不到的事情之一，卡卡西。”_

_仅这一句便足以令卡卡西哑口无言。_

_带土耐心地等了一阵。确定卡卡西再也说不出什么之后，他转向黑绝。“直到我回来为止，看好他。”_

_说完，他戴上面具，通过神威离开了。_

_当晚带土站在村子外围的森林中，看着他的故乡火光冲天。卡卡西跪在地上，面朝着木叶的方向。他攥紧苦无，按住自己的护额，在上面狠狠地划了一道。_

_次日凌晨，带土回到了地洞。_

_“失败了。”他说，“水门和玖辛奈的儿子成了新的人柱力。”_

_卡卡西沉默地坐在床边。_

_在带土的指示下，几个白绝合力搬开堵着隧道入口的巨石。“如果你想走，这次我不会再拦你了。你甚至可以回到木叶，把我的事情全部说出来。”_

_卡卡西终于抬起头。他注视着带土，拿起手边的护额，慢慢地绑在头上。_

_带土露出了毫无喜悦之意的笑容。_

_他设下赌局，他赢了，却完全无法为此感到快乐。_

……

卡卡西趴在带土的身上，两人的脸都正对着彼此的胯间。卡卡西将脸颊贴上那根通红的肉具，让龟头沿着自己左眼的伤疤，从下到上缓慢划过，留下一道湿漉漉、黏糊糊的痕迹。然后他握住带土的性器有节奏地套弄起来，伸出舌头绕着粗大的顶端打转，不时用舌尖戳弄马眼，舔去从里面流出来的液体。

另一边带土在将他的阴茎含进嘴里，打开喉咙让他深入到最里面去。龟头被喉咙口的软肉箍住，卡卡西低喘了一声，同样把带土的阴茎纳入口中。他收拢两腮，把自己的口腔当做是另一个肉洞，上下摇晃起头来，模拟着性交快速吞吐，唾液和体液混在一起，发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。

掌下带土大腿上的肌肉紧绷着。但他并没有被卡卡西所干扰，依旧在按照自己的步调为对方做着深喉。同时他开始搓弄卡卡西的双丸，爱抚他的会阴，手指渐渐来到后方紧闭着的入口；指尖在那里试探了一阵，突然猛地一用力，将食指刺了进去，强硬地向深处推进。

“嗯唔……”卡卡西疼得一颤，发出一声含混的呜咽。他停下了口交，但身体不仅没有躲开，反倒朝着带土的方向沉下腰，让那根手指更加深入自己的体内。

很快指根也被吞了进去。带土转了转手指，里面紧窒干涩，尽管习惯于被侵犯的肠壁分泌出了一些液体，可是还远远不够。卡卡西感觉到带土抽回手，紧接着一个更粗的、冰凉坚硬的物体插了进来，轻而易举地进到了手指无法触及的地方。

那是一截黑棒。

……

_弥彦死后，一直顽固地拒绝他们的长门终于被说动。带土收编了晓，卡卡西戴上代表“空”的戒指，开始和绝组成两人搭档展开行动。_

_失踪许久的少年天才以叛忍之姿重现忍界，甫一露面就引起了轩然大波。木叶一片哗然，不乏有人坚信只是错认，但后来某小国被受敌国雇佣的晓所攻陷，不少人曾目睹那抹蓝色的电光裹挟着死亡在战场上驰骋，彻底坐实了这个消息。_

_很快，来自木叶的追兵找上了卡卡西。一支八人小队将他围堵在树林里，大多数是暗部，却也有两张熟悉的旧面孔。_

_“原来你还活着……”凯喃喃道，盯着他的护额，“我们都以为……你早就死了。”_

_银发的叛忍神情冷淡。“你们认识的那个卡卡西确实已经死了。”_

_“为什么？”阿斯玛问，“你既然还活着，为什么不回来？为什么要成为叛忍？”_

_“因为木叶已经没有我所在乎的人了。”_

_“这算什么理由！难道晓就有这样的人吗？”_

_卡卡西沉默以对。_

_“回来吧，卡卡西！”凯恳求他，“一切都还来得及，还有转圜的余地！”_

_多么耳熟的说辞啊。_

_“非要说一个理由的话，那就是我杀了琳。”卡卡西看着自己的右手，“你们应该知道她胸前的伤口是什么样子的。为了不被暴走的三尾杀死，我先下手杀掉了她。还有……”_

_视线上移，他迎上同期们震惊的双眼。_

_“——水门老师和玖辛奈的死，我是从犯。”_

_“谈话到此为止！”带队的暗部喝道。“迈特凯，猿飞阿斯玛；旗木卡卡西已经是你们的敌人了。交涉任务失败，下一个任务目标是把他活捉回木叶，允许使用任何手段，包括以永久致残的方式限制他的行动与战斗力！如果你们下不去手，那就回到扎营地点待命，不要碍事！”_

_“一开始就该这样了。”卡卡西目送着凯和阿斯玛一步三回头地离去。他抬起右手，掌心聚集起高密度的闪电。_

_战斗开始，一方出手狠辣，一方处处留情。卡卡西用千鸟斩断了一名暗部的忍刀，电光却在穿透对方胸口之前倏地消散。时间逐分逐秒地流逝，剩余的查克拉量渐渐降至警戒线下，再拖延下去，局势将会越发对他不利。_

_埋伏在树丛中的日向族人用千本射中了他左腿的穴道。针上带着微弱的查克拉，虽然比不上直接被柔拳击中，但对于需要高速移动的千鸟来说，这依旧是个大妨害。卡卡西踉跄着后退，暗部们步步逼近，似乎已志在必得。_

_身后的树干中突然伸出一条手臂，抓住了卡卡西的肩膀。空间绽开漩涡状的裂隙，在暗部们吃惊的瞪视下，那条胳膊和他们的目标一起从眼前消失了。_

_啪！_

_卡卡西的后背重重地撞上神威空间的地面。带土压了上来，双手按着他的肩膀，膝盖顶着他的大腿，把他牢牢地钉在地上。_

_“你明明随时都可以躲进这里来。”他凑近了盯着卡卡西的双眼，“你刚才产生过放弃抵抗，任由他们把你抓回去的想法。”_

_“……”_

_“可你后来又打消了这个念头。”带土顿了一顿，“是为了我吗？”_

_他用了问句，语气却是笃定的。_

_卡卡西望着带土。他突然伸出手去，捧住带土的脸，将吻印上他的双唇。_

_带土没有推开他。_

……

第三根黑棒也插了进来，充分撑开的穴口紧紧含裹着体内的异物，时不时抽搐般地收缩一下。卡卡西仰躺在床上，双手穿过膝弯抱住双腿向两边拉开，将下体完全暴露出来，任由带土施为。他低垂着眼帘喘息，看着第四根黑棒从那只白色右手的掌心中缓缓生出，被带土折下，将较细的一端对准三根黑棒中间的空隙，试图将它也插进去。

湿润的撕裂感从下体传来，尖锐的刺痛顺着脊柱一路传达到大脑。卡卡西将头拼命向后仰去；他急促地呼吸着，表情痛苦，被阴茎环禁锢着的性器却高高挺起，艰难地流出兴奋的液体。

“流血了。”带土说，语气稀松平常，就像这完全不是什么大不了的事。“还要继续吗？”

“……随你。”

“真是爱逞强……”带土爱怜地叹息着，手上却半点不留情，继续将那根黑棒向里面推，丝毫不顾撕裂伤在随着自己的行为加剧。直到大半都推了进去，他这才停手，一把将四根黑棒露在外面的部分全都握住，就着鲜血的润滑在卡卡西的体内转了转，然后一口气抽了出来。

还没等卡卡西缓过神，他已提枪上阵，对准还在流血的穴口，狠狠地操了进去。

“咿咿嗯嗯嗯嗯——！”连续的剧痛猛地炸开，卡卡西发出一声凄厉的哀鸣，身体反射性地紧绷，手指陷进大腿的皮肉里去。带土的阴茎全部埋进了他的体内，像一根火热粗壮的楔子钉在那里，灼烫着受伤的肠壁，突突跳动着宣示自己的存在。

黑发的侵犯者并不打算等他慢慢适应。接替了卡卡西自己的双手，带土扣住他的膝弯，强硬地向下按去，使他整个人完全弯折，膝盖甚至压到了头的两边。卡卡西的下身因为这个姿势而高高抬起，带土跪在他身后，前后挺动着腰，几乎是直上直下地操着他，一下下捣臼似的又快又重，大腿撞在他的屁股上啪啪作响。

“嘶……哈啊……”卡卡西张开嘴，舌尖半吐出来，吸着气缓解疼痛。从带土额头上滴下的汗珠落在他的胸口，他伸出手臂勾住带土的脖子向下拉，直到那头汗湿的短发贴上了他的颈窝。他将带土抱得更紧，手指曲起，深紫色的指甲在男人的肩头抓出几道痕迹。

……

_第一次和带土做是在他们多大的时候，卡卡西已经记不清了。大概是他又参加了几次晓的行动，被木叶正式定为S级叛忍的不久之后。_

_几年间晓的成员数又略有增加。以幕后水影和打杂新人这两个身份，带土来回于雾隐和雨隐村之间，而卡卡西则扮演起一个愿意提携不成器后辈的、宽容的前辈形象。带土借此得以和他光明正大地黏在一起，住在他的隔壁房间，晚上通过神威随时都可以穿墙过来。_

_如果说带土是在通过成为滑稽搞怪的阿飞来逃避身为“宇智波斑”的自己，暂时卸下月之眼的重担，那么卡卡西宣泄压力的方式就是和带土之间粗暴的性爱——可以安全地获得疼痛，并且不需要考虑后果。_

_他希望、几乎是渴求着带土来虐待他，蹂躏他，毫无怜惜地占有他，使用他；自私地将他当做纾解欲望的工具，而丝毫不去考虑他的需求。压住他的四肢，扼住他的喉咙，用指甲与牙齿撕裂他的皮肤和血管，用精液灌满他的肠道和口腔，在他身上肆意留下指痕齿印和淤青。最终，在他经历过一切的折磨之后，再慈悲地赐予他高潮。_

_他的身体在凌虐中下坠，心灵却在解脱中上升。疼痛似乎可以增幅快感，只有在这种时候，卡卡西才觉得自己是活着的，而不是一具麻木的行尸走肉。胸口处那被这残酷世界所撕裂的空洞仿佛也被短暂地填满了，至少直到下一次空虚感袭来之前，他还可以凭依着这病态的满足，继续迎来新的一天，继续走下去。_

_这是在饮鸩止渴，卡卡西十分明白。但他一点都不在乎。_

_这世上已经很少还有什么东西值得他去在乎了。_

……

卡卡西意识到带土在有所保留。最初的几下过后，他很快放缓了速度，力道也有所收敛；双手始终只是将卡卡西固定在床上，嘴唇贴在他的锁骨处呼出湿润的热气，却不再有其他的动作。也许是考虑到了明天的大战，认为卡卡西不该带着满身伤痕和酸痛走上战场。

当然了。带土当然会考虑到这一点，他从来都是这么温柔。但这份温柔现在却让卡卡西感到恼火。

他并不需要带土的温柔，尤其是在大战来临之际。他需要填满心中的空虚，需要再次感觉到自己还活着。

双腿用力，卡卡西突然挣脱了带土的钳制。他抱着带土翻了个身，把对方压在下面。趁带土还没有反应过来，他抬高这个宇智波的双手，将他的手腕交叉压在头顶，另一只手揪住带土的头发，迫使他扬起下颌。他抬起下身又重重地坐下去，让带土操到自己体内更深的地方；收缩肠壁裹紧那根滚烫的肉棒，带给带土更多的刺激，满意地听见身下的男人倒抽了一口气，呼吸越发粗重起来。

卡卡西低下头去，与带土前额相抵。“你不愿意强迫我，那只好由我来强迫你了。”

他说着，吻上带土的双唇。

和先前轻柔的唇舌缠绵不同，这个吻是野蛮的，比起亲吻更像是撕咬。两人的牙齿不时地撞在一起，舌尖被咬伤了，嘴唇被磕破了，血腥味在彼此的口腔中蔓延。卡卡西卖力地骑着带土的肉棒，用它一刻不停地操着自己，让粗大的龟头一次次地顶在敏感点上，感受着混杂了痛觉的快感像电火花似的飞窜到每一根神经末梢中去。

但这还不够，他还需要更多——他听得见空虚在自己的内心深处叫嚣着。

他需要激起带土的凶性。对于带土来说，暴力从来都不是性爱中的必需品。一直以来带土只是在迁就着卡卡西，慷慨纵容地提供给卡卡西他所想要的一切。带土的心中或许一直压抑着许多黑暗，但他从来不曾将它们发泄在卡卡西的身上——除非是后者主动要求。

卡卡西对此心知肚明，而他现在则想要进行最后的、也是最彻底的一次索取。

他收紧抓着黑色发丝的手指，确信已足以令带土感到疼痛。他将指甲深陷入带土的手腕，直到掐出血来。他离开了带土的嘴唇，狠狠咬上男人的肩头，感觉到更加浓郁的铁锈味在嘴里扩散开来。

身下人的胸膛在剧烈起伏，查克拉危险地涌动着，带土已被他激怒。卡卡西听见带土从喉咙中发出一声低沉的咆哮；转眼间天旋地转，他又被压在了下面。带土几乎把阴茎从他体内全拔了出去，然后又狂暴地整个操了进来，顶得卡卡西一口气哽在喉头，两眼发黑。

……

_“等等，卡卡西。”白绝在山洞的入口附近叫住了他，“你要去哪？”_

_“只是到外面坐坐。”他回答，“带土快回来了，我去等他。”_

_绝古怪地沉默了下来。_

_“还有事吗？”他冷淡地发问。_

_“其实这么多年以来，我一直在等着你背叛带土。”黑绝嘶哑的声音响起，“却没想到你居然当真陪他走到了最后。”_

……

眼前的黑块渐渐散去。卡卡西对上带土的眼睛，异色瞳中正燃烧着明亮的烈火，几乎要将他灼伤。他能嗅到带土周身萦绕着的、阴冷暴虐的气息，混杂着最原始的兽性和征服欲，迫不及待地想要击碎他，摧毁他，令他痛苦，乖顺，臣服。

正如他所愿。

视线被阻断了。一只手按在卡卡西的头顶上，手掌盖住了他的眼睛。带土以仿佛要把他捣烂的力道和速度操着他，同时低头啃咬他的锁骨和脖子；舌尖扫过带起的蛰痛感让卡卡西知道自己流血了。

卡卡西放松四肢，更加无保留地展开身体。他抱住带土，双腿盘上宇智波的腰，随着操干的节奏，脚跟一下下地磨蹭着带土腰后的神威纹身。

牙齿退下了。一只手摸了上来，像是要替他抹掉尚未干涸的血迹，但下一刻却掐住了他的喉咙，用力之大似乎再加点劲就能捏碎他的喉骨。卡卡西本能地张开嘴喘息，却又被带土吻住，舌头伸进他的口腔中翻搅，掠夺他仅剩的呼吸。

后穴依旧在被凶狠地反复贯穿，持续的剧痛中渐生出麻木的感觉。性器始终被禁锢着，偶尔因身体的摩擦而受到刺激，却被银环牢牢锁住无法释放，精液逆流，高潮被掐断，快感被扼杀。肺里最后的一点空气被挤了出去，卡卡西感到脑袋发胀，太阳穴处的血管崩溃般地跳动，双耳中充斥着乱哄哄的嗡鸣声。

他已经彻底被压制了。被侵犯，被凌虐，要害受制于人，命悬一线。浑身上下无一处不在承受着强烈的痛苦，他觉得自己快要死了，但同时也前所未有地意识到自己正在活着。

又或许其实真正的他早就死了，在水之国的边境，在神无毗桥，甚至在更早的时候。

意识渐渐模糊。在昏过去之前，卡卡西感觉到带土将两只手都松开了。咽喉火烧火燎地疼着，他咳嗽起来，茫然地睁着眼，目光涣散。带土改为单手扣住他的腰，开始进行最后的冲刺，并用空着的那只手拆下了阴茎环，却又很快用拇指堵住前端的小孔，不让他释放出来。

终于，伴着一记深顶，带土把精液射进了他的体内，同时松开了手。长久被抑制的高潮来得湍急迅猛，卡卡西发出长长的、嘶哑的呻吟声，身体痉挛般地抽搐起来，紧缩的肠壁死死地绞住带土，仿佛要将他永远挽留在这一刻。

……

_“你从来都没有完全相信过月之眼，是吗？”黑绝问。_

_“你为什么会留下来呢？”白绝问。_

……

灭顶的快感之下，一切其他的事物都从他的感知中消失了。又过了不知多久，卡卡西感觉到带土退出了他的身体。一只手抚上他的脸颊，轻柔地将他湿透的发丝捋到旁边。

“满足了吗？”带土问，声音中还透着情欲未曾完全褪去的喑哑。

“多多少少。”卡卡西回答。

带土叹了口气。“清理一下？”

“不想动弹。”

“随你。”带土从卡卡西的身上爬下来，倒在他的旁边。他灭了灯烛，抬手扯过被子，盖在两人身上。“睡吧。”

“嗯。”卡卡西应了一声，在黑暗中摸了摸自己的左眼。

即使是无限月读的光芒，也不可能穿透照射到神威空间里去，对不对？

他翻过身去抱住带土，与其肢体交缠。直到他们都调整到熟悉而亲密的姿势，才终于安心地闭上了眼睛。

“晚安，带土。”

“晚安，卡卡西。”

……

**——因为地狱太冷太孤单，总得有个人去陪他。**


End file.
